Just the Way You Are
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: She was always told change was a good thing. Then why wasn't it for her? Angst, eating disorder. Don't like, don't flame.


A/N: So Yeah, Yet Another Fic That Appeared Out Of Nowhere. This Is loosely Based Off The Song "Just the Way You Are" By Bruno Mars. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

Warning: Angst, eating disorder. Don't like, don't flame.

Summary: She was always told change was a good thing. Then why wasn't it for her?

I. Am. Nothing.

This is what I tell myself every day. It's never good to lie to yourself so I start every day with the one fact in my life I know is true. I stare at myself in mirror but turn away in utter disgust.

It used to bring me to tears but not anymore; I'm used to it. Every time I climb out of the pit of despair that is my life something or someone always pushes me back down. _He_ actually helped me for a little while. I felt happy for once in my life. But then the demands came. They were subtle; some wouldn't even realize what they really were. But hear them enough in your life and you pick up on them. We argued and I had to leave because of a case. When I came back he was gone. Our apartment was empty of anything that belonged to him. The only trace was a piece of notebook paper on the fridge that said _"It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry."_ I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that not only did he leave but he used one of the most cliché excuses in the book! But fuck him because he just put me back to square one. I sigh to myself and try to push the thoughts of him leaving out of my head as I walk out of my bathroom door and continue my daily routine and finish getting ready for work.

"Jen, are you ok? You seem a little pale." Dave asked me as I walked to my office.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick. I'll be fine." I say and offer him a fake smile. He gives me a weird look but I can't quite determine what it means. I don't think he bought my excuse but I'm not about to tell him the truth. I just walk away to my office.

There is no case so we all agreed to go out to dinner, and when I say all I mean everyone except me but I just went along with it. We left work and headed to the restaurant. We all had a good time, I almost felt like my old self. _Almost._ After dinner and as everyone began to gather their things to leave I stayed back, saying I had to use the bathroom and to go on without me. They all nodded and I made my way to the unisex bathroom in the back. I knelt down and emptied the contents of my stomach into the white, porcelain bowl. I've done this after anything edible has entered my body. At first I was hesitant and disgusted afterwards but now I it's a part of my everyday and I'm used to it. I thought I heard the door open but I ignored it as I continued to empty my stomach. I felt big, strong arms wrap around me and hold me close.

"Jen, please just tell me you are sick." I heard Dave say from behind me. I wanted to just collapse into his embrace and pretend that everything was going to be ok. But when _he _left I built a wall around me and I am never taking it down. So instead I pushed his arms away from me and stood up, hugging myself. "Jen…Why?" Was all he said. He didn't get angry or upset. He said it in a monotone voice, although I could hear the faintest hint of worry in it. I avoided his eyes because I had no answer for him. Hell, I didn't even know the answer myself. All I know is that it started when _he _left…_he _wanted me to change. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and Dave wiped it away.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. I care about you way too much to let you continue to hurt yourself." He said quietly, his hand still on my cheek.

"I need to change." I whispered quietly, but he still heard me. "_He_ wanted me to change so I am. I figured if I did….I don't know, maybe he would come back."

"Who? Will?" He asked and I nodded as a few more tears fell from my eyes. Dave placed his other hand on my other cheek, forcing me to look at him. "Jenny, listen to me. I love you more than anything in this world. You are beautiful and amazing just the way you are. You don't need to change and don't let anyone tell you different." He looked right into my eyes as he said that and I could see a mixture of emotions in them. I saw concern, worry, but most of all I saw love. I broke down and clung to his chest as he pulled me close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Dave. I promise I will stop." He held me until my tears stopped. He kissed the top of my head and looked me in the eyes again.

"I love you more than you know. And I promise, for as long as I live, that I will protect you and do anything to keep a smile on your face." He smiled at me and I smiled back. A real, genuine smile. That was the first time in a long time that I truly smiled.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. He intertwined our hands and led me out of the restaurant and to his car. He claimed we could come back for mine later, as he deemed me unfit to drive in this condition. As we drove off he held my left hand and I couldn't help but think this was the beginning of something new. Something good. I know Dave is different than Will and actually meant what he said. I glanced over at Dave and he flashed me a warm smile.

Maybe I am _not_ nothing after all.

A/N: Well, I Hope You Guyz Enjoyed It. I Kinda Liked How It Turned Out But I Hope You Guyz Enjoyed It None-The-Less. If You've Read Some Of My Other Stories You Should Know That I DO NOT Like Will. I Just Don't So In Most Of My Stuff I Ignore Him Or Make Him A Complete Arse. I'm Ranting So Ignore Me =]. Anywayz Please Review So I Know What You Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
